<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to the Briefs by azumahibiki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503575">Back to the Briefs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumahibiki/pseuds/azumahibiki'>azumahibiki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumahibiki/pseuds/azumahibiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the timeline actively changed Trunk's timeline for every time he went back? How different would things play out? And how would it affect the outcome of other aspects of the timeline even beyond the Androids? Read and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imported 7 of the chapters into here from FanFiction. I plan on updating concurrently.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Age 767</strong>
</p><p><em>Father... You are a strong, proud, stern, and lonesome man. You're just as mom said you were. Please, survive what is coming. And good luck to you, my younger mother. </em>Trunks thought to himself, as his ship started to float and fade out of the timeline. He knew he'd come back in 3 years to help again, but he still worried.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 785 - Timeline 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Trunks arrived in the future, but he knew something seemed very off about it. The city looked somehow smaller, yet in better condition than what he had left it. Could it be that his mother's theory about changing the past could actually change the future? He had to investigate.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Capsule corp lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Trunks looked around, and there were staff, yet pretty sparse. There were more robots around than people. Even some odd alien types, but humans were few and far in between.</p><p>"Hey, do you know where Bulma is?" Trunks asked a walking by small green staffer. They had small yellow eyes, black sclera, and an odd orange tip on their head.</p><p>"Prince Trunks? Aren't you supposed to be off planet training with the emperor?"</p><p>"Uh, I am? I mean..." Trunks just was trying to understand the situation, but getting into a conversation with someone from a timeline he wasn't too sure of that also recognized him with a title of 'prince' didn't seem like a good idea. "Look, can I just speak to my mother? Is she around?" Trunks insisted.</p><p>"Uh sure, Doctor Bulma is in the basement lab still working on the special experiment. It's classified to all staff. I'm really curious about what it is. Say, you know about it right? Can you give me a small scoop on what it-" Trunks dashed down without waiting for the staffer to finish. "Hey! Aw man, I'll never find out what the heck that big ship is supposed to be for. It doesn't even have any fuel..."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Basement lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The entrance needed a touchpad to enter, so Trunks gave it a shot and touched it. The door opened with a boop sound. It was a small elevator that went even further down into some sort of bunker. Looked like something used for emergencies, but re-purposed into a lab.</p><p><em>"Welcome, Prince Trunks. Please refer to all lab notes from Doctor Briefs, and relay any feedback. Would you like a root beer?" </em>A robot said from a voice that came from everywhere yet nowhere.</p><p>"Uh Yes?" Trunks said, confused. A Root beer came in from a crane hand.</p><p><em>Maybe the future already changed enough? Maybe I wont even have to go back, but. I really need to know whats going on...</em> Trunks thought.</p><p>The lab was a mess, but extremely large in size. Near the entrance, there were two desks that hovered slightly above the ground. The desk on the right was stained with bits of residue oil. It had a scatter of makeup remover tissues, wrenches, a multitude of monitors and keyboards. A box of used nicotine patches sat on the floor next to the trash. Notebooks with papers practically falling out were spread on and off the desk.</p><p>The other desk, which Trunks assumed was his, was half full of books on time travel theory, space time, black holes, bio-mechanical engineering and molecular regeneration. The other half was full of books on political structures, combat theory, war tactics, and sword craft. There were also books scattered on the desk about magic, the afterlife, and relationships. There were tons of empty cans of root beer, and empty lunch boxes you'd typically get at a convenience store.</p><p>"Mom! Are you there?" Trunks yelled. He was a bit flustered, but was trying to contain his worry as he looked around the lab.</p><p>"Trunks?! What are you doing here? I thought maybe AI-16 was malfunctioning again, so I ignored the greeting. Aren't supposed to be training off planet?! Did Vegeta kick you out of his silly empire he's running? Did Buu destroy yet another planet? I swear... I wish Vegeta would let me help more. I'm not sure what we're going to do about Babidi. He's been around for so long tha-" Bulma turned around to look at him, but she had an even more confused look on her face after giving a glance.</p><p>"Did you get a haircut? I've never seen you cut it this short. And you're wearing a capsule corp jacket? Interesting. You tend to just wear plain lab coats, or your father's symbol with one of those galactic armors I designed. I guess it's nice to see you wear the branding. Not a bad look. I see you made yourself a new sword. Wait... You're looking a bit thinner than usual. Have you been eating well?" Bulma was observant, but usually she got carried away in the details.</p><p>"Mom, look. I came back from the past. I'm trying to figure out why everything is so... Different."</p><p>"You keep saying Mom... That's... Cute. You usually say Mother... Ah. Uh Anyway we haven't finished the time machine yet... At the same time, maybe I did already in the future? Huh. Interesting..."</p><p>"No, wait. Let me try to explain. I think I already changed the timeline... You told me that it's possible I wouldn't be able to change our own timeline, and that I'd end up back in the same world I left, but it looks like I really changed things."</p><p>"Wait. How far back did you go. I think I'm starting to vaguely remember what's going on..."</p><p>"Remember when Frieza came to earth? I was the one to take him out and-"</p><p>"Oh! Right! Piccolo told me about that before he... Uh. Anyway, so, it looks like my time machine works! Although... I don't think your warnings helped out as much as you think..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well. There were 5 androids, not 2."</p><p>"5 androids?!"</p><p>"Yeah. You'll want to take a seat. It's a bit of a long story."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"I was speaking truth when I said you had no chance of victory! Numbers 17 and 18 will be here to kill you soon!"</p><p>"What? There's more androids?" Piccolo remarked.</p><p>Android 20 shot a blast towards the ship carrying Bulma to cause a distraction.</p><p>Gohan, in a desperate dash, attempted to stop the blast, which still managed to get through.</p><p>"I'll show them all as soon as I get to my lab." Android 20 was committed to getting this plan done no matter the cost.</p><p>"Bulma! Are you ok?!" Gohan yelled. He had managed to get baby Trunks, but couldn't see Bulma.</p><p>"Next time, stay home, Woman. You're just in the way." Vegeta yelled. He dropped Bulma, to the ground who was clearly hurt. A bit roughly. "You let me get distracted and let him get away! Where the hell did he go?" Vegeta frantically looked around.</p><p>"Gee, thanks, 'prince'. Really appreciate it." Bulma remarked sarcastically.</p><p>"Bulma! You're ok!" Gohan yelled, relieved that she was ok.</p><p>"Trunks! Oh my little boy! Thank you, Gohan! That was a close one... But I'm pretty sure my legs are broken... Wish he'd gotten me out sooner. I can't really move. I think I'm going to need a senzu bean..."</p><p>"I refuse to let him run away!" Vegeta sped off in search. <em>Tch. Why did I let myself get distracted like that. What nonsense...</em></p><p>"There he goes again, I guess." Bulma said. Krillin handed her a senzu bean. The recovery pain was pretty intense, but she always wondered how it was exactly that worked chemically.</p><p>"Shouldn't we follow him or try to stop him?" Tien said reluctantly.</p><p>"Let him go on his power trip. He'll most likely destroy the android if he finds him. It'll save us the trouble." Krillin said.</p><p>"Say, that old geezer, was he an android?" Bulma said.</p><p>"Huh? Yeah? Why d'you ask?" Krillin said.</p><p>I think that was Doctor Gero. I remember seeing his picture in a scientific journal or something. Odd. I wonder if he turned himself into an android." Bulma contemplated nervously.</p><p>
  <em>Under the rocks behind the rest of the fighters</em>
</p><p>"Ain't anyone gonna help me out?!" Yajirobe exclaimed</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta grumbled as he gave up and returned back to the rest of the weaklings. Maybe the woman can make some device to find the android easier.</p><p>"Oh nice of you to join us, Vegeta. I was just saying that the guy you just fought is named Doctor Gero." Bulma said.</p><p>"Doctor? I don't care if he's got a goddamn PhD in chicken crap, I'll wipe him off this planet once I find him." Vegeta spat.</p><p>"Bulma, does that mean you know where his lab is?" Piccolo tried to interject, trying to move the conversation along.</p><p>"Let's see... As I recall, it was in the mountains near North City. Rumor has it that he converted a cave into a lab, but maybe he could have relocated. I wish I had known Doctor Gero was connected to the Red Ribbon Army..."</p><p>"I see. If we can get ahead of Gero, we can destroy these androids he mentioned as well. We were only warned about 2..." Piccolo said.</p><p>"Hah. Child's play. I'll locate it first and make sure to wipe all of them out. That other artificial human barely put up a fight." Vegeta proudly stated.</p><p>"Well, we haven't seen them yet, and it looks like Gero has to activate these supposed androids. Maybe we can destroy them before they get activated? We can't risk it if they turn out to be more powerful than the ones you just fought." Bulma explained.</p><p>"I'd never dream of doing anything so cowardly. I'll let him activate them. As far as I'm concerned, this whole thing has been a joke, and I should show my prowess against these hunks of metal. Now keep out of my way. I'll take care of this." Vegeta said.</p><p>"Hey where do you thi-" Tien said, but was cut off by Kirllin</p><p>"Let's just follow him there, Tien. At best we can help if it gets out of hand. At worst, we can just watch the show." Krillin said.</p><p>"Bulma, can you tell my dad about this for us? Maybe if he recovers in time, we would really want him to join us." Gohan said.</p><p>"Uh. Sure, but I cant really do much, since my plane is busted, remember?" Bulma said.</p><p>"Gohan, you can take Bulma back. We can probably take care of the androids coming, if the current androids are any indication." Piccolo said.</p><p>"Oh, okay. But make sure to be careful." Gohan said worriedly.</p><p>"Hey... Can you take me too? My ride's also busted" Yajirobe said from under the rocks still.</p><p>Gohan let out a small sigh.</p><p>On that thought, the rest of the fighters followed Vegeta to the round about location of the lab.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Over the cold mountains</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"-We have 5 left, so that's 2 for each, but I guess Piccolo can take the one left, since he's the strongest between all of us." Krillin said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"These will come in handy" Tien said.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"-They've already been activated!"</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"These are the artificial humans you bragged about? Hah, what a joke." Vegeta taunted.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"..Keep under control?" Krillin said nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"None of that matters right now! Hurry up and take of them before they get away!" Gero exclaimed</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Oh? Number 16...?" Android 18 noticed the number on the pod.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"... He seems a little different from us, though." Android 18 said curiously.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"After all, I'm the only one here who can handle these things." Vegeta cockily stated.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Don't touch that switch!-" SHisshh</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"What a monster... He killed his own creator..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So what? They kill those they don't like, regardless of who they are; just like the saiyans. You soft-hearted eathlings could never understand."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Well well, another android. Guess that's 5." Vegeta said. "Now then, how about we get a work out in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Gero's Lab, East of North Capitol</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"There's another android now?" Krillin said, stating the obvious.</p><p>"Stay on your toes. Looks like we might have to fight after all." Piccolo said.</p><p>The androids looked at Vegeta, but ignored his looks, and previous remarks.</p><p>"Yo, Android 16, this is the first time I've ever seen you active. How's it feel being up and around after all these years." Android 17 said.</p><p>Android 16 just stared stoically at 17.</p><p>"Gero was adamantly against starting you up. He said we would be 'signing our death warrants'." 17 said</p><p>"We want to know what he meant by that. Any ideas?" 18 said.</p><p>17 just gave them both a glance and small smile.</p><p>"Not saying a thing, huh? Or maybe you just don't like to talk?" said 18, being a bit amused.</p><p>"Meh, whatever. Let's get out of here." 17 said.</p><p>They blasted through the lab making a hole, and flew out.</p><p>Vegeta not only felt anger at the situation but insulted at the fact that he was not even acknowledged.</p><p>"Where are they headed? They don't seem to be going to North city... They look like they're headed south." Piccolo said.</p><p>"Then what are they even planning?" Tien said.</p><p>"Hey I mean. Wherever they went, at least they didn't attack us, thank goodness..." Krillin said with nervous relief. <em>Wait. Goku!</em> "What if they're headed to look for Goku?"</p><p>"Why would they follow Doctor Gero's orders? You saw what happened? They looked pretty rebellious towards him, not to mention they even killed him..." Tien said.</p><p>"Who cares?! None of that matters to me. They.. Ignored me! Didn't even acknowledge me. As if I'm beneath them somehow. They'll regret this." Vegeta said. He powered up to super saiyan.</p><p>"You sure want to do that, Vegeta? You don't even know how strong they are. We cant sense their power levels. Maybe waiting for Goku would make sense." Piccolo said to Vegeta. He wasn't trying to stop him from chasing them, but he worried that a battle between the androids and Vegeta would cause more damage than it was worth.</p><p>"Why should I? He's sick. And I can take em out all on my own. Who needs him anyway? There's no way we are equals. He succumbs to some dumb virus, while I still stand here, as the prince of all saiyans, perfectly healthy."</p><p>"Your funeral." Tien bit back.</p><p>"Tsch." Vegeta angrily sounded. He flew off in the direction of the androids without saying another word.</p><p>"I really think we should follow him this time. There's no telling what might happen without us looking over whats going on, considering they could be going to areas where there's people" Krillin said.</p><p>"You're right." Tien said. Piccolo nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>South of Gero's Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mountainside road</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We may as well enjoy the trip. There's no sense in hurrying there." 17 said, landing on a road on the side of a mountain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I see boys love pointless things like this... You've still got a bit of humanity left in you" 18 said</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"I'm going to crush you right here" Vegeta remarked, with a sly grin.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"But you're not a woman, are you? No, you're merely a thing" Vegeta said, trying to insult 18.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>18 just gave an annoyed glare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They readied their stances, and 18 dashed in for the first blow.</em>
</p><hr/><p>18 lightly brushed pushed her hair back with a grin. Her clothes were ruffled from the fight so far, but didn't even look out of breath.</p><p>"It's difficult to tell whether or not you mechanical dolls have taken any damage..." Vegeta smirked</p><p>A truck was honking in the distance as it turned in. It stopped right behind 18.</p><p>"Which means, I'll just have to blow you to pieces. That little smirk of yours will be your last!" Vegeta said, as he prepared a blast.</p><p>"Hey! If you don't move over, I'll run ya both over! What are ya doin in the middle of the road, anyway?!" The driver yelled out.</p><p>The blast went towards 18, but she dodged instantly. The truck was hit, wiping it off the road, as well as the road itself.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Tien, said, with the trucker in his arms.</p><p>"Y-yeah... What the hell is that freak doing attacking that girl anyway? And what the hell was that thing coming out of his arms? He didnt look like he had a bazooka" The trucker said nervously. Tien put him way over into the forest.</p><p>"Hey! Don't leave me here! I ain't got no ride!"</p><p>"Walk. You could use the exercise. If you pass out, I'll come back for you." Tien said. He then dashed back.</p><p>"Rude..."</p><hr/><p>"Tch. Would've been fun to ride a truck. Right 16?" 17 said to 16. "16?" 16 was distracted</p><p>"Guess still not talkative. There's not even a road that way, so I guess we gotta look elsewhere..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capsule Corp Lab Basement</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 785 - Timeline 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Wait, mom. How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?" Trunks interrupted the story.</p><p>"Well, that's thanks to AI-16. He's actually made from the brain of Android 16 after he was mostly destroyed. Thankfully I managed to save his AI chip and re-purposed it. This also gave us a glimpse into the memory files. We can actually play back the summary of it all. AI-16!"</p><p>"Yes, Doctor Briefs?"</p><p>"Wait, mom, you made this out of a killing machine?!"</p><p>"Look, Trunks, just. Trust me on this, lets get through catching you up, and it'll all make sense."</p><p>"AI-16, play the clips, and Ill fill in the gaps for Trunks, ok?"</p><p>"Affirmative. Playing memory archives related to the Android incident."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>South of Gero's Lab</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mountainside road</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, Vegeta?! You could've killed that guy!" Tien yelled.</p><p>"I will kill anything in my path as long as these stupid androids are one of them." Vegeta candidly replied.</p><p>Tien was a bit frozen in silence and just watched.</p><p>"Just, look for any destruction and save any innocents. It's the only way for the moment. Thankfully, not many cars tend to pass through here and the roads now 'closed for construction' I guess." Krillin slowly interjected.</p><p>"You're faster than I gave you credit for." Vegeta said, now ignoring the other fighters, especially Tien.</p><p>"You haven't been giving it your all. And maybe cyclops over there is right in a way. You're all looking at us like we did something wrong, yet here you are causing a mess." 18 said.</p><p>"Psh. I wasn't serious before. The planet wouldn't be able to handle just how strong I am. So I'm showing my mercy as we speak, you wench." Vegeta bit back.</p><p>"I haven't really been trying either. So, good to know I'm not the only one."</p><p>"By all means, go all out. You'll regret it in the long run."</p><p>"Hmph. Ok then. I'll do just that."</p><p>18 dove in head first, headfast, with a headbutt. Vegeta was clearly shook by the impact, but didn't want to show that he was flinching. He went in for a jab in the stomach, which 18 just took as a small tap, smirked, and returned the favour with a knee to the stomach. Vegeta was fully winded from the attack. 18 palm struck Vegeta on the side, sending him smashing into the mountain side, creating a side crater.</p><p>"Hey, so. Should we be helping, Piccolo, or?" Krillin said. They were standing near enough to be able to help, on the road as well.</p><p>"He's up, but I think his bluff is starting to show. We would be of no use if he goes down, but if it comes to, be ready to step in." Piccolo.</p><p>"I don't know why we should help him. Maybe that android's right. They haven't done much wrong yet." Tien said</p><p>Vegeta stepped out of the crater.</p><p>"You idiots sure know how to ruin my fun. Why would you think you'd be able to make any difference against her?" Vegeta said, still maintaining some level of composure and confidence.</p><hr/><p>"Huh. So the goon patrol is finally deciding to move in and interfere. Pretty sure that even 18 could take on that many folks by herself. Guess I will have to step in and lend a hand. What about you, 16? Feeling like getting your hands dirty?" 17 said.</p><p>"I will stay here." 16 said, finally breaking his long silence.</p><p>"Staying put? Well that's pretty lazy of you. Why'd Gero even built you to begin with?" 17 said while still turned ready to head in to interfere.</p><p>"I am built to kill Son Goku." 16 said, very flatly.</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Must be nice to have such a one track mind..." 17 said, while walking towards the fighters.</p><p>"Hey! That's Android 17! Hes coming this way..." Tien said.</p><p>"We should really be working on that escape plan..." Krillin remarked.</p><p>"I can try to keep him busy. Or least fight him while try to escape." Piccolo started to think through.</p><p>"Hey, if you wanna run, you can run. I won't blame you. People who run aren't worth chasing anyhow." 18 said after overhearing the group, but still clearly speaking at Vegeta.</p><p>"You must be joking. I don't run. Especially since I'm about to destroy you. Don't you dare group me with these idiots." Vegeta bit back. "If it came down to getting help from these idiots, I'd rather die fighting alone!"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*clap clap clap*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"That was a good speech there. I can see from your skills that you really are that saiyan prince everyone talks about." 17 interrupted.</p><p>"Some punk kid like you has no business praising someone like me. So keep that to yourself." Vegeta said.</p><p>"Pretty obvious you folks have this warrior's code that you respect. But I figure I'd warn you, if anyone interferes with Vegeta and 18's fight, then I will be stepping in as well."</p><p>All the fighters stood by after that, and decided it was in their best interest to stand by for the time being.</p><p>"Alright. So shall we continue then?" 18 said.</p><p>"I'd love to" Vegeta said.</p><p>"Just what I wanted to hear." 18 said.</p><p>"You aren't even phased after that." Vegeta said</p><p>"Is this Son Goku man even stronger than you?" 18 said</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! He may have been stronger than me for some time, but now I am the strongest!" Vegeta said.</p><p>"Oh, then. Neither of one of you are anything special."</p><p>"What did you say?!" Vegeta said, with full anger consuming his movements.</p><p>"Vegeta is going to get himself killed." Piccolo broke the silence.</p><p>"What?" Tien said.</p><p>"Haven't you noticed something odd about these new androids? She isn't getting tired. She isn't even getting any form of damage. At some point, Vegeta's bluff is going to break and he won't make it through." Piccolo said.</p><p>"What do we do then?" Krillin said.</p><p>"We just wait it out. It's like they said, they won't chase us if we run away. We can at least take Vegeta back and regroup." Piccolo said.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*SMASH* *CRACK*</em>
</p><hr/><p>Vegeta laid there, unconscious, both arms broken.</p><p>"Guess he was all talk. Hey, 17? You found that car yet?" 18 said.</p><p>"Well, we probably have to fly somewhere else.-</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Capsule Corp Lab Basement</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Age 785 - Timeline 2</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Doctor Briefs, I have had to interrupt this feed to let you know that you have an incoming call from Android 17." AI-16 interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, sure. Sorry Trunks, but I have to get this." Bulma said.</p><p>"17?! The murderer!? I can't. What's going on?!" Trunks demanded.</p><p>"Trunks. Calm down. Take a seat. 17, what's going on?"</p><p><em>"Listen, Doc, there's some odd stuff going on in North city. People disappearing, leaving behind clothes. I'd otherwise not care if folks suddenly turned nudist, but the animals in the area are also starting to vanish, too. You got any leads on this?"</em> 17 said through the audio only feed.</p><p>"Hmm. How many people exactly?"</p><p><em>"All of them, Doc. There's not a person in sight. And I'm pretty sure Buu is on the other side of the Galaxy right now, so he can't possib-. What the hell are you. Wait a-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" - </em>The feed cut off.</p><p>"17? 17?! Trunks. I'm going to need your help."</p><p>"Why should I help 17? After all the destruction he caused."</p><p>"Look, Trunks, the changes you made in the timeline, they changed a lot. 17 isn't the person that he might've been in the timeline you're from. Please, come with me to North capitol. Not only that, but the fuel for the time machine is up there too. I still think you have to go back in time. This future isn't as good as you might be thinking. And if your trip is any evidence, I think we can change it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bulma's Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 785 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"Trunks. I know you're most likely just as smart as the Trunks I know. So please trust me on this. If time travel is as complicated as it has already gotten since your last visit, you're going to have to start accepting that the way your own timeline was is not how it's going to be. 17 isn't a murderer at all. If anything, he's the reason we are still around."</p><p>"Mom. What happened?"</p><p>"This other threat came. Buu."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Capsule Corp Emergency Bunker</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 774 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Emperor's desk. How may I help you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's Doctor Briefs. Put Vegeta on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think he is already busy, can you please call back at a different time?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen here, Tsuiva, I will blow your world asunder with my arsenal, and don't think I won't, I have all the weaponry you can think of in my lab to make that stupid little office in there a hell. Vegeta will survive, but I'm pretty sure you won't. So put that good-for-nothing spikey haired bearded idiot on the line bef-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"PLEASE HOLD!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Beep*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it now, woman?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Mr Emperor, just because you can come to this planet and go as you please, doesn't mean you don't have a responsibility to helping us when we need you. This Buu thing. It's eaten so many people. It's barely even been a day. And what's worse is, we don't have many people left that can defend us. I already warned you before about our situation. But it just left to New Namek and start going to other planets soon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm listening..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vegeta. It's worse than you think. This Buu thing. It's being controlled by some odd little guy named Babidi. He said he was going to start conquering the other planets. You do realize what that means for your own dumb little galactic empire you built over there, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let them come. We will destroy it as soon as it tries anything funny."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vegeta. It absorbed Goku. Gohan. Almost everyone who wasn't already turned to stone. We don't have much left. I was lucky that Trunks wasn't on planet when this all happened, but you need to do something. Send some of your staff over here. We need help. I have some ideas. 17 is helping a lot, but we cannot handle this on our own."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't you just use the dragon balls? You always seem to wish your dumb problems away that way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're gone, Vegeta. Dende's gone. We just used the Namekian dragon balls, and we can't get them off planet in time. Babidi somehow eavesdropped on our plans. All we have is what we have."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright. I'll send some of my finest scientists, and a few of my warriors, if that pleases the queen." Vegeta said it with an obvious hint of sarcasm, but Bulma knew Vegeta sounded worried. Not nervous, but worried that something might happen to the woman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vegeta."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you ever going to come back to visit me again?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bulma's Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 785 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"Sorry, I think maybe I should have left that last part out. But, 17 has been one of the few strong enough to keep things at least at bay. He's helped rebuild, and has protected whatever wild-life he could."</p><p>"I guess, this future is about as grim as my own. You still have your usual way with words, though." Trunks let out a small laugh, which Bulma returned. "So, who's left?"</p><p>"17. Technically 16. Tien and Chaotsu, who are part of the Galactic patrol now. They are dedicated to at least keeping Buu at bay however they can. I haven't heard from Krillin since when we first ran into the androids. And again when Buu showed up, but he just vanished again. He isn't really the approachable type anymore. Yamcha is around, too. He works as a ambassador between Earth and the rest of the galaxy. You'd be surprised how good he is with the public. And. The rest are gone."</p><p>"If 17 is alive, then what happened to 18?"</p><p>"She... Uhm."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Islands South of Kame House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"Vegeta, stop! What are you doing?" Goku yelled. They had trained together in the chamber for a year, and he kept getting the feeling that Vegeta couldn't seem let go of his need to get back his pride. Now, he was regretting not trying to comb this problem.</p><p>"Destroying this scrap metal. I deserve this." Vegeta said.</p><p>"Vegeta. These androids. They haven't done anything wrong. I thought we were just testing our strength against them. You need to stop what you're doing. You're going too far." Goku yelled, while trying to dodge the fierce, but slowly stopping punches from 17.</p><p>"No, this will not stand." Vegeta said.</p><p>"What are you holding, short stuff?" 18 said, while laying on the floor, half smiling. She was looking at Krillin, peeking fom behind a rock. Her metallic parts were half showing, and her arm was torn off.</p><p>"I. It's a detonation device. I." Krillin said. He stared at the detonation device that Bulma made. It wasn't clear to him that these androids weren't malicious before, but he knew now that they weren't. He wished he had known sooner.</p><p>"18. Are you ok?" Krillin said. Tears starting to run down his face.</p><p>"I'm worse for wear, but-shrr- I guess I don't have much to go-shl- left. Listen, I didn't mean to be weird with that -lov- kiss. But, life is about choices-decis- I guess? It's funny. A robot with a-Bzzt will to live-surv." 18 remarked. Her voice sounding half robotic. Her voice functions were slowly deteriorating.</p><p>"18, you're not a robot. You. You're..." Krillin was having a hard time putting words together.</p><p>Goku stepped in, smashing Vegeta in the face, trying to get him to stop moving towards 18.</p><p>17 was frozen. In shock at what her sister looked like. He didn't realize he could feel the way he did. He felt regret for ever causing the mischief he did. And for getting his sister hurt so badly. As far as he knew, she was the only family he had other than 16. And 16 was mostly destroyed at this point. He wished he hadn't provoked anyone the way he did.</p><p>Krillin app-</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>North City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 785 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"We're here. I'm just getting dead radio signals. The surveillance systems are busted. I can't even properly detect 17's tracker. Something's up. Something bad. We need to get to Gero's old lab. Fast."</p><p>"Why are we going there?"</p><p>"It's where I keep the Time machine's fuel. Blue No. 15 Electro-Fluid. I figure, that's the last place anyone would look, anyhow, if anyone found out what the time machine was. 17 is the only other person who knows about it."</p><p>"I see. I think I'm also starting to understand why things are so different in this timeline. I think even visiting the past changes things. Maybe even personalities."</p><p>"I think there's more to it than that if you really think about it. We gotta get that fuel. I think I have an idea about where to go on your next trip."</p><p>"So... What happened next?"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Islands South of Kame House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>-roached 18. She was shaking. She had fear in her eyes, yet peace at the same time looking at Krillin.</p><p>"Hey, Krillin. Right? Sorry, my memory banks are a bit off right now." 18 said. Her voice was robotic. Slightly shakey.</p><p>"Yeah. That's my name."</p><p>"Can you hold my hand? The one that's left. You see it's funny, because. It's the hand I have left, but also it's on my left."</p><p>"How can you be funny in a time like this." Krillin said. Still trying to wipe his face with his other hand. He had put the detonator down on his side.</p><p>"Because I made my choices. Even if they were wrong, they were mine to make."</p><p>17 was close by, frozen. He was hearing his sister joke. He couldn't believe that even now she was still joking.</p><p>"Listen I hurt. A lot right-bzz-now. I don't think I'm goin-bz-to make it. That thing is a detonator, right?"</p><p>"Ye-... Yeah. I. I can't do this to you. If I do this, 17 goes too. It's based on how close I am..."</p><p>"Hey! 1-7-17!" 18 yelled.</p><p>"Sis? 18? Are you ok?"</p><p>"Well I'm dieing, so I guess I've seen better days-mo. Look you have to go far away-dongo. You have to leave."</p><p>"But. 18, I can-</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bulma's Secret Lab</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 785 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"And we're here. Errrrr." Bulma suddenly got the shivers.</p><p>"What's wrong, Mom?" Trunks said.</p><p>"I feel like something is watching us. Also I always forget how cold it is up here. Let's get the 3 fuel tanks and get out of here. I was only able to make 3 so far. One for your trip to. Another back. And I guess another as a backup. Can't be too safe. We should also try using the machine where there's less mountains. Id hate to crash it on my first try."</p><p>"What happened next, mom?"</p><p>They headed out nearer to the city to use one of the fuel tanks on the time machine Bulma had just finished. She had brought it with her in a capsule.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Islands South of Kame House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>"-'t leave you. Not like this." 17 let out with a panicked yell. 17 was starting to do something he didn't know he could do. Despite his infinity engine, his power, and his infinite stamina, he felt weak. He started to cry.</p><p>
  <strong>**THOOM**</strong>
</p><p>Vegeta and Goku were smashing each other. This was no longer another training session in the Hyperbolic chamber.</p><p>"Kakarot, you are not stealing this victory away from me like you did with Frieza. You low class idiot." Vegeta said, as he fired multiple key blasts</p><p>"Vegeta. Can't you see you aren't even fighting someone on your level anymore? You're just torturing them. You can't do that to people. That's not what improving is about. It's not what becoming stronger means." Goku said. He couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>"Being stronger as a saiyan means proving that you can redeem yourself. Redeeming your pride. Get revenge at those who wrong you. But you low class idiots wouldn't know a thing. Just like your brother. He was never any good at getting stronger because he never understood that either." Vegeta said, expecting to get a reaction out of Kakarot.</p><p>"Raditz was also full of flaws. If he had lived through, if maybe we had given him mercy, and he accepted. Maybe given him a chance to come back, I think he would have become much stronger, better. And even part of our group. Which I thought you were part of it, too, Vegeta."</p><p>"I'm not part of your stupid group. There's no reason why I should spare her."</p><p>"I spared YOU, Vegeta. Don't you forget that."</p><p>" You. YOU! NRyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'll show you!"</p><p>Vegeta powered up a blast so strong that the ground started to rumble. Then even the Earth.</p><p>"Final Flash!" Vegeta aimed it straight at Goku.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bulma's Secret Lab</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 785 - </strong>
  <strong>Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Poof*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Here it is! I hope it's not too different from the design I made before."</p><p>"It looks sleeker." Trunks said. He had on the back of his mind, some real thoughts about this timeline's 17 and 18. They seemed to have room for redemption. Unlike the ones who caused him so much misery. But his father, seemed to do things so rashly. What could he possibly be like now, after all this time?</p><p>The ship was, in fact, sleeker than his, but the cockpit was much larger.</p><p>"I made it for at least 3 people. 17, Trunks, and me. I think that made sense, since I wanted to go back too on the first trip. Although, I guess this would be the second official time travel trip, if you really think about it."</p><p>Bulma loaded up one tank of fuel into the machine.</p><p>Suddenly, a ki blast came from the side, hitting Bulma directly, sending her off into a building, smashing it and collapsing it onto her.</p><p>"Mom! Oh no... What the hell is going on!?" Trunks was in a mix of rage and confusion from the situation.</p><p>"Hello, Trunks. Fancy seeing you here. I see you've helped set everything up for me."</p><p>"What the hell are you. You'll pay for what you just did." He could sense the ki on this creature, but it was... It was wrong. It was as if he had so many different kis at once.</p><p>Trunks lunged forward attacking the green creature. He was too fast. He struck Trunks hard, smashing him far into the mountains nearby. Dizzy, Trunks looked up into the sky. He vaguely saw a ship that looked similar to Freiza's, but a bit different. He managed to get up to see a figure with a red cape and saiyan armor. Behind him was another figure, with a sword on his back. They seemed to be chasing the newer time machine. Trunks tried to get up and fly as fast as he could, but he was too injured to stay afloat long enough before crashing back down. He managed to catch the new time machine vanish. He saw the red caped figure shot a large beam, engulfing the sky. But it clearly looked like it missed the target. The figure with the sword flew towards Trunks. He heard a gasp. Everything around Trunks went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Vegeta's Flag Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Above West City</strong>
</p><p><strong>Age 785 - </strong> <strong>Timeline 2</strong></p><p><em>Ugh... All I see is greenish tint... Is that... Is that me?</em> Trunks slightly opened his eyes.</p><p>"-He looks just like me but-"</p><p>"Weaker. He looks weaker. Clearly his power level is lower than both of ours. What a whimp. A cheap imitation."</p><p>"Father, relax."</p><p>"If a whimp like him wasn't near the woman while she was doing one of her stupid experiments, she'd still be around."</p><p>"I.. I'm sorry, Father. Hey, wait, I think he's waking up! Let's get him out of there."</p><p>"Yes. I think an interrogation is in place for what happened here. This impostor is going to have another thing coming."</p><hr/><p>The rejuvenation pod drained. Trunks came out of the pod feeling healed, but it was clear he needed more time in it. Seems as though time was of the essence.</p><p>Trunks was escorted to a luxurious yet small room. This clearly seemed like this timeline's Trunk's room. It was a bit decorated with some swords on the walls, and pictures of some space adventures he's had.</p><p>"Hey, you ok? Can you speak?" The mirrored longer haired version of Trunks said with a worried and sad look on his face. He seemed to have a softer demeanor than Trunks, but felt way stronger. His sword could use some work though.</p><p>"Is Mom ok? What happened?" Trunks said, with panic in his voice.</p><p>"Mom? You mean. Mother? Bulma?" Mirror-Trunks said. His eyes looked slightly away when he said that.</p><p>"Of course he means the woman, you brat." Vegeta said.</p><p>"She's.. She didn't make it. We couldn't get her to the pod on time..." Mirror-Trunks said, with his voice getting somewhat sheepish.</p><p>"How did you even know to come to Earth? It really looked like Mom hinted that Father didn't usually come back often..." Trunks said. His mother's passing slowly starting to creep up on him emotionally.</p><p>"After AI-16 reported to me saying I was on Earth despite, confusingly me being off planet, I wanted to see the video feed from his surveillance. When I saw that, I knew I had to head back to Earth. We weren't that far. Father tends to keep the ship rather nearby without letting Mother kno-"</p><p>"Enough, brat. Now who the hell are you, really?"</p><p>"I... I'm Trunks, but from a different timeline."</p><p>"She finished the machine? I knew I saw that... Creature. That strange power level get into a craft and take off, vanishing, but..." Mirror-Trunks said curiously, similar to the way Bulma would analyze her scientific findings.</p><p>"She did. But she finished it twice. In my timeline, too. We were in a different situation from yours it seems, where the androids took over the planet. I had already been back to warn everyone, but ended up in this timeline when I came back" Trunks said.</p><p>"Wait. You. You were that idiot who stole my kill on Frieza! You mean you were the brat the whole time? I mean, a different brat, but the same... I-" Vegeta had to leave the room. Trying to process what was going on was too much to handle. It was too confusing, especially with the woman having passed so recently. He didn't know how much he cared until she was suddenly gone.</p><hr/><p>After a bit of silence. Mirror-Trunks broke it suddenly. "Mother told me of that story, but she told me not to tell father about it until she thought he was ready. I guess now was a good time to know. Did she tell you just how different things played out?"</p><p>"She managed to tell me a lot, but I didn't fully get the story about what happened to 18."</p><p>"Oh. I see. I guess I'll show you directly. AI-16? Show 17's memory footage of the android incident related to 18."</p><p>"Password required."</p><p>"Lazuli"</p><p>"Access granted. Showing media now."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Islands South of Kame House</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*THOOOOM*</strong>
</p><p>"That beam, what the hell is that beam? The whole planet must be shaking..." 17 was a bit distracted, watching the beam shoot off into space/</p><p>"Krillin. Please, sneak me away. Bring the detonator." 18 whispered, weakly.</p><p>"18, I can't just"</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>Krillin picked up 18, and snuck her away eastward</p><hr/><p>"That's what you get, you low class scum." Vegeta breathed out, after letting out all of his energy.</p><p>"This is why you will never know true strength, Vegeta." Goku said, behind Vegeta.</p><p>"Wha- You! That stupid technique! YOU!" Vegeta threw punches at Goku, but they were being dodged easily.</p><p>"You talk about pride and redemption, yet here you stand, causing misery to others. To know true strength is to know yourself, and you barely even know how to hit me. You use your pride to blind you from your flaws. So you will never truly improve. You are not worth my time in training anymore. If I spend more time around you, I will grow weaker, not stronger. You will have to learn to fix that, and until you do, I cannot train with you. Goodbye, Vegeta."</p><p>Goku disappeared without a trace, leaving Vegeta to fall back, with almost no energy.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vegeta's Flag Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>West City</strong>
</p><p><strong>Age 785 - </strong> <strong>Timeline 2</strong></p><p><em>"Footage ends here"</em> AI-16 said.</p><p>"What happened next?"</p><p>"Well, when Buu was causing a mess, Krillin managed to get me off planet. And he told me rest of the story of what happened on that isle."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Training Isle Jungle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age 767 - Timeline 2</strong>
</p><p>Krilled laid down the barely functional 18. There was clear damage on the back of the head from the fight.</p><p>"Why'd you bring-take me here?"</p><p>"I come here from time to time to train. I used to come here as a kid too. I carried a lot of milk."</p><p>"Were you training to be a milkman?"</p><p>"No, it was part of the training. See, I had to carry the milk and not dro-... It's a long story."</p><p>"Haha. You are funny. We would have gotten all-love."</p><p>"What. 18?"</p><p>"Sorry, my brain is working less and less. The pain is more. Krillin. You have to press the button. I cant go on like this."</p><p>"I cant press it 18. I cant do that to someone."</p><p>"I have nothing left. Please."<br/>"Let's press it together."</p><p>"But youll be hurt in the explosion!"</p><p>"I won't allow myself to do something like this to someone... without suffering myself."</p><p>They sat in silence, watching the sun go down.</p><p>They both pressed the button at the same time.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Vegeta's Flag Ship</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>West City</strong>
</p><p><strong>Age 785 - </strong> <strong>Timeline 2</strong></p><p>"How did he survive that?"</p><p>"He lost an arm. I guess he's stronger than people give him credit for. But he hasn't been the same since. I think only I know that part of the story. 17 thought that 18 just passed away from injuries.</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"It's ok. What happens happens. Im just glad he was there when Babbidi and Buu were first around. They really did a huge number on our universe. We weren't prepared at all. It never seemed like we had trained hard enough. It's possible we just took the peace for granted. But I think it's pointless now. There's no more time machine..."</p><p>"I have my own time machine from my time line."</p><p>"What? Really? You can still change things! There's still a chance! With the 3 seats, we can bring 17 along and both go to the time where Babidi shows up and-"</p><p>"Wait, I think there's a problem. My time machine only has one seat. The design is different. And, I need to go back to the 3 years after that I had originally planned on going back to. We also don't know where that creature took the time machine. What's worse, we don't know how much time we have until this timeline gets erased assuming that creature made big changes, which I'm not sure how that plays out."</p><p>"You're... You're right. I think you are the only one who actually can travel. Taking into consideration that you would still be intact if you went back...Maybe. Timelines can be a mess. I think we also need to do a few more things before you travel."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"AI-16? Can you look at the surveillance footage of North City?"</p><p>"Sorry Prince Trunks, the footage is corrupted."</p><p>"Is there audio?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Please play the audio relative to odd activity."</p><p>"Playing now"</p><p>
  <em>"Oh God! What is that thing! Ahhh!" Screams of various citizens played over.</em>
</p><p>"AI-16, Play any audio relative to 17's surveillance."</p><p>"Playing"</p><p>
  <em>"And I'm pretty sure Buu is on the other side of the Galaxy right now, so he can't possib-. What the hell are you. Wait are you the reason this town is empty?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yesssssssss. And you, are the key to my perfection. You'll have to do for now, while I figure out how to get that blasted time machine I saw in all the plans at the lab."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Time... You know about the time machine?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yesss. And I will know more once I absorb you. I need to reach my perfection by absorbing Android 18, and the only way is to go back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave her out of this. I will-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt</em>
</p><p>"The audio cuts off from here."</p><p>"Oh no... If I hadn't helped make that stupid time machine, then we wouldn't be where we are. 17. He's gone too now. I can't believe it. He did so much for us..." Mirror Trunks looked devastated. "You. You have to go back to the past. Fix this. Go back to around the time when the Androids appear Stop that creature. You have all this knowledge now. Quick, before father finds out what's up. All he'll do is make it much more difficult to handle."</p><p>The ship began to shake, hard.</p><p>"What was that?" Trunks said.</p><p>The surroundings were fading in strange ways.</p><p>"Oh no. The timeline! It's... Shifting! You have to go!"</p><p>"I. Yes! I have to save the future... Everyone..." Both Trunks sped off outside. Trunks popped his time machine, Mirror Trunks fueled it up. As he was doing this, he could see the timeline changing, landscapes shifting, disappearing. He started up the machine, set the coordinates and powered through. He saw Mirror Trunks looking back at him from the ground. As the time machine faded into the past, so did Mirror Trunks, and the earth of that time became nothing.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>West City</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm. I'm back. But the number looks off on the dial. It says-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>December, Age 766 - Timeline 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm here too early. It's still December. Of the year before. But maybe I can use this time. I have to head to Capsule corp!</em>
</p><p>Everything looked... Normal. The city looked clean, and put together. Larger than either of the previous timelines of the futures. It was crowded and bustling full of people. Few people started to notice Trunks flying and were confused at the shape of the ship, so he decided to land and walk through the city instead. He had been here before, but he hadn't gotten this close to West City last time.</p><p>As he walked through, he could hear people talking, being happy, angry, sad. Having all ranges of emotions, but being alive. Living their lives. He knew that if he could make the right choices, his future could be saved, and it could all be like this.</p><p>
  <strong>Capsule corp</strong>
</p><p>Capsule corp was full of earthlings compared to last time. No robots, or AI. Seemed slightly analog, but he could see glimpses of advanced tech like touch pads, holograms, etc. This was capsule corp after all, and the Briefs were beyond their time in every era.</p><p>Trunks stopped a walking staffer. "Excuse me, do you know where Bulma is?"</p><p>"Uh. Sure, she's up in her personal quarters. Are you press- wait. You have the capsule corp logo on your jacket... Can't say I've seen that jacket before. Are you some special staff from out of town?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have important research information to bring her." <em>Might as well make something up.</em></p><p>"Sure, what's your name?"</p><p>"She probably won't remember my name. Just let her know that I am the other super saiyan."</p><p>"Not sure what that means... But I guess that's code for something. I'll send her a message right now, and then I'll take you to her."</p><p>They walked through the busy hallways into the second building. The front area was practically empty, but full of grass and greenery, and felt more like a house than a lab. Trunks remembered this place from when he was growing up. It was a messy home, but it was still home.</p><p>The staffer rang the bell. A curly blonde happy woman greeted the door.</p><p>"Mrs. Panchy! Someone is here to see Bulma! Sounds important."</p><p>"Oh? Hello, young man!" Panchy had an unusual neutral form of happiness. It looked like something she couldn't help, yet something that was a bit contagious.</p><p>"Uh, hi." Trunks said, nervously. This wasn't the way he would want to meet his grandmother, but time travel was strange like that.</p><p>"Come in! I'll make some tea." She brought him to the kitchen. A kitchen he remembered being in for a while, before the androids blew up the place.</p><p>"Bulma! Some purple haired young man is here to see you about some science stuff!"</p><p>He heard fast stepping coming down the stairs.</p><p>"HEY! You! You're that guy that warned us about the androids! I thought you were coming back in 3 years... You're a bit early! You sure you're a saiyan? They tend to be late to everything..." Bulma was carrying a small child. his purple hair sticking out of his hat.</p><p>"I made a trip back home before doing that and... Things got very complicated... Is that... Is that me?!"</p><p>Panchy giggled a bit as she handed them some tea.</p><p>"Wait. What do you mean, you... Oh. OH! YOU'RE. TRUNKS? That makes a whole lot of sense now that I think about it all... Geez. Purple hair! We need to go to my lab. It'll be easier to talk, and it's kind of sound proof."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Bulma's Lab</strong>
</p><p>Trunks told Bulma everything that happened up until that point.</p><p>"Wow... So there were 5 androids?! And 3 of them didn't even seem that bad. This changes a lot. You know, everyone is still training hard, but I guess even then, they weren't strong enough to an extent. And this creature thing... You mean to say he already knew everything about the time machine?"</p><p>"Yeah.. I know it's a lot to take in. They somehow got into Gero's old lab in the future which you were using for Time machine fuel research."</p><p>"If he is already designed to absorb the other two androids... You don't think he's also made by Gero... Right?"</p><p>"You mean, it's also an android!?"</p><p>"It has to be, but of some bio-engineered kind. His appearance implies as much. Say, that old lab. You don't think that thing came out of some other secret part of that lab that maybe I didn't know about?"</p><p>"It's... A possibility. It would make a lot of sense if that was the case."</p><p>"What's concerning is that based on what happened... I don't think anyone is strong enough yet to take on the first set of androids. Vegeta is still off planet doing whatever stupid training he's doing. If Goku's heart virus came up during that battle, it could even have been the stress that instigated it. Trunks. I think we need to keep this under wraps until a month before the androids appear. Vegeta has to be back already for things to sort of... Play out."</p><p>"But, what can we do until then? I can't just sit around and wait. That creature also went back in time. I'm not even sure if it's already here!"</p><p>"Do you remember where exactly it vanished?"</p><p>"It was... Near the mountains in North city. Near Gero's lab... I think."</p><p>"Let's try this: I'll look into some of the capsule corp researchers in the office up there. If there haven't been any sightings, we can setup cameras. The moment we see something, we can plan out a way to stop that other android before it gets out of hand. We also can't let Gero catch on that we are onto him."</p><p>"That's... A good plan, Mom. You always seem to figure out a way."</p><p>"Huh... Mom? Thats... Cute."</p><p>"Ah... Sorry"</p><p>"No no, it's ok. Let's start getting this all planned out."</p><p>"I have another idea. When the other you told me some stories about how Goku and Father trained... I think I might know a way to pass time. But we may have to blow my cover with one specific person."</p><p>"What do you have in mind?"</p><p>"I think I need to talk to Gohan. And then go to the lookout. We need to train there. But we can't let Goku know, because we don't know if the heart virus accelerates based on stress or time."</p><p>"That's a good idea, but maybe hold off for a bit and help me with the surveillance stuff first."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Redux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>January, Age 767 - Timeline 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bulma's Lab</strong>
</p><p>"Mom, did you hear from anyone in North City?"</p><p>"They say there have been reported missing persons many years ago, but that's about it. Nothing strange to be reported. Putting these cameras up will help us a lot in finding out what we need to."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Say Trunks, what am I like in the future?"</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Oh geez. Yeah that's... more complicated to answer."</p><p>"I guess you always stay the same. You really have a good grasp of science and technology. I think without you and capsule corp, the world might look not as advanced."</p><p>"Well well! I mean, I know we already are doing well, but hearing that makes me feel even better." Bulma said as she tweaked the last bolts. "I think these are about ready. Let's head to North City and set these up. I also made you an outfit in the meantime. It's a bit. Unusual, but until the first set of androids appear, you can't let yourself get spotted by anyone other than Gohan." Bulma said as she handed him a bracelet.</p><p>"I thought you were giving me an outfit... What is this?"</p><p>"Just push the green button on it."</p><p>Trunks pressed it, and suddenly there was a bit flashing lights, and suddenly Trunks had a different looking outfit, with a green tint, a police helmet, and white gloves.</p><p>"You know, you could have just given me these clothes."<br/>"Yeah, but I also wanted to experiment with this costume device I've been working on. It's cool, isn't it?"</p><p>"Ah. I guess so. But ah." Trunks felt a bit awkward, but he could appreciate the work his mom went through to make it. "Lets go. After Ill have to sneak Gohan out of his house."</p><p>"Hmm. I think you're going to have a lot of trouble with that. Goku isn't even good at doing that, and he can pop in and out of places."</p><p>"Why is that? Is there some sort of training room they have?"</p><p>"Ah." Bulma laughed a bit. "I think you haven't met ChiChi yet."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>North City, Next day</strong>
</p><p>"That should do it. Thankfully the Capsule Corp staff up here helped us get it done in no time. Are you going to fly directly to Goku's home?"</p><p>"Ah. See that's the thing... I don't know where it is."</p><p>"Oh? I think I'll take you. I have a plan for getting Gohan out."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Son Family Home</strong>
</p><p>"Hey ChiChi! I brought Trunks! I just wanted you to see him, and was wondering if I could get some advice on this whole baby thing. Saiyan babies, am I right?" Bulma said, nervously giggling at the front door.</p><p>"Oh! Bulma! You got here right after dinner! I was in the middle of cleaning up and everyone is already asleep. You can come on in, though. Ill start making us some tea." ChiChi said, surprised, but happy to get visitors.</p><p>Trunks snuck around behind the house. He looked through the window and could see bookshelves full of books. <em>Looks like Gohan is a pretty big bookworm.</em> He saw Gohan coming into the room, seemingly after getting a glass of water. Trunks knocked on the window, but Gohan let out a small surprised scream.</p><p>"Wha- Who are you?" He said as he opened the window.</p><p>"Shhh Keep it down. It's me, the person from the future who warned you about the androids."</p><p>"You are? What's with the outfit? You look kind of like a superhero..."</p><p>"Oh ah, I had to wear this to hide from everyone." Trunks said as he took off the helmet.</p><p>"I think you could have a hat or something. Wait, aren't you here early?"</p><p>"Things got complicated... Mo-. Bulma is distracting your mom at the moment. We need to fly to the lookout."</p><p>"The lookout? Why are we doing that in the middle of the night?"</p><p>"I'm taking you to the Hyperbolic Time chamber. We are training for a year in there. But don't worry, it only takes an hour, so you won't be out for long."</p><p>"I guess if thats not too long of a time, then I see no reason not to go."</p><p>"Bring a few small changes of clothes. It's going to take a while to fly there since we have to go all the way out west."</p><p>In a few minutes, they were off and flew towards the lookout.</p><hr/><p>"Yes yes, but it'll get easier, don't worry about it so much." Chichi said laughing. "Just be sure to keep him studying. You don't want him to just be a fighter all the time."<br/>"I will be sure to do so. Well, thanks for having me over Chichi. I'll see you later. You should come to Capsule Corp sometime!"<br/>"Yes! Sounds like a lot of fun. I look forward to it! Thank you for coming over, Bulma!"<br/>Bulma headed into her ship with baby Trunks. She used her communicator to get a hold of Trunks.</p><p>"Trunks! Did you manage to get out?"</p><p><em>"Yes. We are headed to the lookout now. But ah. I wish you hadn't said my name... The communicator is kind of loud." </em>Trunks said nervously.</p><p><em>"You're Trunks! Oh! That makes a lot of sense! You'd have to be the only half saiyan here. And knowing Bulma had a baby, it. Oh wow!" </em>Gohan could be heard saying from the communicator.</p><p>"Hey Gohan! You have to keep this is a secret! Trunks will let you know our plans. Bulma over and out."</p><p>
  <em>"Mom, you don't have to say that. I think closing the communicator is enough."</em>
</p><p>"Oh Trunks, you have to lighten up! We usually get through this sort of thing. Youll see! Good luck!"</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, mom." *Click*</em>
</p><p>"Oh boy. I hope we can figure this out Trunks. This is all so much harder to keep track of than I thought. Time travel is a pretty tangled mess to keep together..." Bulma said to herself and Baby Trunks.</p><hr/><p>"So if you're Trunks, then you must've been pretty close with us in the future."</p><p>"I mean. I wasn't around when everyone else was killed by the androids. You were the only other powerful person that survived.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yeah. You actually were my master. You trained me in alot of what I know now. I think in a way, you are training yourself when we get in the chamber."</p><p>"Thats. Interesting. And kind of funny."</p><p>"I guess in a way, it is."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kami's Lookout</strong>
</p><p>"Hello Gohan. We have been. Observing the most recent events. You must be the man from the future" Kami greeted, almost instantly as Trunks and Gohan landed.</p><p>"Oh. Hi. How did you know we were coming?" Trunks said nervously.</p><p>"I am this world's guardian. There isn't a bug that scuttles out of place without me knowing."</p><p>"I see. So do you know why we are here?"</p><p>"Yes. I will have Mr. Popo prepare the chamber. I must ask you for a favour."</p><p>"Uh sure."<br/>"I must read your mind. Your experience equals that of having clairvoyance and would assist me greatly in protecting this world."</p><p>"You can, but I don't think youll like what youre going to see."</p><p>Kami proceeded to read Trunks' mind, understanding and seeing all of the timeline changes.</p><p>"I... See. So I manage to decide to fuse with Piccolo."</p><p>"Yeah. Mom said you did this to be able to stand up to the Androids, but as far as she implied, at some point in the future, you don't survive.</p><p>"Yes. This Buu. I have heard some stories about this certain legend. Please proceed to the chamber. I have much to think about after having this insight."</p><p>"Thank you for letting us use the room." Gohan said politely.</p><p>Kami calmly nodded as they headed to enter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Room of Spirit and Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Hyperbolic Time Chamber)</strong>
</p><p>As Trunks and Gohan entered the chamber, they were both baffled at how large the space was.</p><p>It seemed endless.</p><p>"Have you ever been here before?" Gohan said, to break the silence.</p><p>"I was only told of this place. I have never been inside. But I hear that it is tough to train in at times because the environment fluctuates."</p><p>"I wonder how that works. Where is the light coming from, anyway?" Gohan said, astutely, as usual.</p><p>"Hey. You're right. Let me go see what's up around here." As soon as Trunks tried to fly further out, the gravity started to get heavier, pulling him down. Moments later, he was forced to return.</p><p>"I think I see why the training in here can be useful. If you head too far out, the gravity becomes heavier. We can use this to really push our limits." Trunks said.</p><p>"Right. I guess we should really get this going." Gohan said.<br/>"Let's get right to it, Gohan. No time to waste. Show me what you got." Trunks said.</p><p>Both warriors prepared their stances. Trunks using a softer stance to test Gohan out before going all out.</p><p>Gohan lunged in with a series of strikes towards Trunks' chest, but while they hit, they were not hitting as hard as they should be. Trunks reacted with a side kick, which Gohan tried to block, but was sent flying to the side.<br/>Trunks did not hesitate to follow up. He dashed in and went in for an axe kick while Gohan was on the ground. Gohan barely dodged it.</p><p>"You're holding back." Trunks stopped for a moment.</p><p>"What do you mean? I am trying to-"<br/>"You are holding back. In a matter of life and death, you can't hesitate Gohan. These are your words, not mine."</p><p>"I... I don't know how to push harder."</p><p>"We will learn how to, together. Now ready up!" Trunks said, as he lunged in with a hook kick.</p><p>Gohan caught it, but was thrown off guard by a conversion into a dropping axe kick yet again. Gohan was hit hard and smashed into the ground.</p><p>Trunks lunged backwards.</p><p>"Gohan. Get ready! I'm going to hit you hard, and you're going to have to block this attack!"</p><p>Gohan slowly got up, seeing Trunks get his attack ready.</p><p>"MASEN-KOOOOO" Trunks sent his blast.</p><p>Gohan readied his own "MASEN-KOO"</p><p>Clearly Trunk's Masenko overpowered Gohan. But he slowly still got up, before falling back down again.</p><p>Trunks hurried over.</p><p>"Gohan! Are you ok?"<br/>Gohan rose an arm, giving a thumbs up.</p><p>"Guess this is going to be a pretty tough year of training." Trunks remarked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Room of Spirit and Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Hyperbolic Time Chamber)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>6 months</strong>
</p><p>"Here I come!"<br/>Gohan was bursting at unbelievable speeds towards Trunks. Ever since they stopped training in the outskirts of the chamber, they really started seeing the difference training closer.</p><p>Trunks tried catching his fist, but Gohan had charged a blast in his hand, exploding on impact. Trunks was flung away, but he caught himself.</p><p>"Good technique. My turn."</p><p>Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. He bursted towards Gohan at similar speed.</p><p>"That isn't going to work against me, Trunks."<br/>"I'm not using that anymore."<br/>Trunks burst his aura as if creating a barrier of ki.</p><p>Gohan blasted with a "MASEN-KOOO-What. That didn't work!"</p><p>But Trunks was somehow guiding the ki blast by using his own to divert it. Without the resistance of the ki blast, he was still charging at the same speed as before.</p><p>Trunks slammed against Gohan with extreme force sending him tumbling into the distance.</p><p>"You... You guided my own ki away. That's interesting."<br/>"I remembered when we were talking about ki control, and how you thought that maybe someday you wanted to be a scholar and study this sort of thing. I started thinking about that for not just me. During our meditation, I noticed something different. That I could maybe guide ki somehow."<br/>"Wow. Trunks that's amazing!"</p><p>Trunks blushed a bit at hearing that. "T-Thanks."</p><p>"What's wrong?"<br/>"It's just weird hearing your own mentor give you a compliment like that."</p><p>Gohan laughed at his statement.</p><p>"Well. No reason to slow down now though, Gohan. You still haven't reached super saiyan."<br/>"That's true. Let's keep going!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Room of Spirit and Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Hyperbolic Time Chamber)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11 months</strong>
</p><p>Trunks and Gohan sat quietly this time. There was a clear worry between the two. Gohan had yet to achieve Super Saiyan. They had significantly increased in power level. But there seemed to be something holding Gohan back from pushing to the next level.</p><p>"Say Trunks. You've told me a lot of details about your future, the alternate future, and other stuff. But there's one detail that I still don't know specifics about. You said it took a strong emotional breakthrough to reach Super Saiyan. Kind of like Dad. But how was it exactly that YOU reached it? "</p><p>"Well. I guess it's time I tell you what happened."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"You've improved a lot, Trunks... In a few months, you might get stronger than me."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"The androids! They're at it again!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Oh no! The city!"</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>"If you die, too, then there will be no one left to protect Earth."</em>
</p><hr/><p>"I'm sorry to hear about that, Trunks..." Gohan sadly commented.</p><p>"It's. Ok. I have been across time a few times and our new plan might work out a lot better. You'll just end up seeing me in the future, considering the way it's all working out."<br/>"Yeah. You're right. But I still can't reach Super Saiyan."</p><p>"But you've reached a much higher power level. All this training really helped get you sped up. So I think this wasn't all a waste."<br/>"Yeah. I think maybe you might be right."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kami's Lookout</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One hour later</strong>
</p><p>"Kami! Help! Please!" Trunks yelled, as he carried Gohan. He was in very bad shape.</p><p>"What transpired here!?" Kami said.</p><p>"We went too far with the training. He. He reached Super Saiyan for a small amount of time, but it wore his body out completely!"<br/>"You will have to go down to Korrin's tower to acquire some senzu beans. These heal all wounds. In the meantime... Mr. Popo, please take Gohan to the sleeping quarters."</p><p>Mr Popo nodded, and did this swiftly.</p><p>"Where is this tower?"<br/>"Just fly down, and follow the red pole. All you need to say is that I sent you there."<br/>"Right."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Korrin's Tower</strong>
</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?"<br/>"Yaaah! What the heck are you? Who the heck are you?" The feline exclaimed.</p><p>"I was sent by Kami. I need to collect some senzu beans."<br/>"Oy vey. At THIS hour? Fine fine... Here ya go. Say. You look. Familiar. Have I seen you before?"<br/>"No, not at all!" Trunks zipped out and flew back up."</p><p>"Odd kid."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Kami's Lookaout</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sleeping Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Kami and Mr Popo were observing Gohan's state. He had broken his arm in two places, a few broken ribs, and broken foot. Yet somehow, he was flowing with ki.</p><p>"Kami. Do you think that the others can sense this ki? According to the boy from the future, we cant let anyone know of this."</p><p>Kami only grunted to himself thinking of the events so far, as well as the ones he knows will happen.</p><p>"I'm here! I got the senzu beans!" Trunks rushed in.</p><p>"Here, hand them to me." Mr Popo Said. He fed a bean to Gohan, which he took in and ate. His recovery was swift.</p><p>"Wh-... What happened?" Gohan said, as he slowly woke up.</p><p>"You reached it, Gohan. You reached Super Saiyan. But you lost control." Trunks said, with a worried voice.</p><p>"I did? That's. That's great! I think I'll have to remember how I did it though. You said I lost control?"<br/>Trunks and Kami gave each other worried glances.</p><p>"Gohan, I don't know if you are stable enough to use Super Saiyan yet. And we have already run out of time. You'll have to hold off on using it until certain events carry out. Then we can try to continue our training on this." Trunks said.</p><p>Kami grunted yet again. Looking at Trunks. "Trunks. The other threat. You need to prepare for this. Based on what I have seen through you, you may not stand a chance if you don't change how events transpire next."</p><p>"I'm worried about this, too. That encounter with that thing was too fast. I barely had time to react. Even now, I don't think I'm strong enough to face it. Hopefully with mom's help, we can find other ways to take it down. It IS an android after all." Trunks said.</p><p>"I hope you are right, Trunks." Kami said.</p><p>The room had an air of worry. Despite their best efforts, they still were unsure of whether they could succeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 7th, Age 767 - Timeline 3</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>South of North Capital, Bulma's new hidden Lab</strong>
</p><p>Trunks had settled on staying completely low key but wanted to at least take in some of the surroundings. He had gone under a different guise and name for the time being and had colored his hair with temporary dye to stay under the radar. They decided to stay near North City, after Bulma had decided it would be best to catch the androids leaving and track them to stop them from destroying anyone in South Capital, as had originally happened in the second Timeline.</p><p>The lab was a bit underground, near the foot of the mountains, but not far enough to be from driving distance from North Capital. The lab was spacious enough for 5, but half the space was taken up with baby Trunks' stuff. Part of it had Bigger Trunks' equipment, weights, etc. There was monitors all over, showing all the cameras setup by Bulma's staff and Trunks, as well as one monitor showing a TV feed. There was another room next door, with a gravity chamber. There were also two more bedrooms connected to the room.</p><p>"Hey, Trunks, can you turn the TV up? The World Martial Arts tournament is on today, and I want to see if anyone I know might be in it this time."<br/>"Tournament? I think I've heard stories about that. Didn't Goku win a few?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was actually how he got married."</p><p>"Married?"</p><p>"It's a bit of a story, but I'll tell you about it some other time."</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh, it looks like Jewel is taking the upper hand on Mr. Satan folks, this might be over! But, wait, he's getting up!"</em>
</p><p>"Wow, I guess these fights are still pretty intense still, even if anyone of our folks aren't in there." Bulma said.</p><p>
  <em>"The crowd is chanting his name! What charisma! Mr Satan is starting get up! What a punch! Oooh! Jewel is out of the arena! Your new champion is Mr. Satan!"</em>
</p><p>"Wow, I guess there were other pretty strong guys out there I didn't know about." Trunks remarked.<br/>"Well, don't get your hopes up. I don't think a guy like that would stand a chance against someone like Frieza." Bulma interjected.</p><p>"Ah. Right." Trunks said, dejectedly.</p><p>"But it's still fun to watch! I mean, hey maybe you learned something from watching it." Bulma jumpedly exclaimed, noticing Trunks' defeated look.<br/>"Yeah, maybe."<br/>"Ok, so I have a big part of my plan, and it doesn't just involve what we are already doing. So listen up…"</p><p>
  <strong>May 12, Early Morning</strong>
</p><p>Large alarms were going off, blaring. Bulma woke up heading to the lab area with Baby Trunks crying. Trunks woke up, coming in, too.<br/>"Mom, what's going on?!"</p><p>"It's the sensors. They're detecting some fast movement. Looks like Gero's lab has something going on it. Wait.. Half the cameras are out. Just the ones on the east side of the mountains. Trunks, didn't you say that they were headed down to South City?"<br/>"That's what happened in the previous timeline."<br/>"Let me make a few phone calls… I think the fact that you came when you came, it may have changed things. Considering what you've said about the previous timeline, so many things could have changed from you just arriving for the second time, not just the first."</p><p>Trunks froze at the thought of events playing out differently than what he had heard, for the second time.</p><p>"Hey, Tights? Yeah, I know, sorry, I've been busy with the baby. Yes, I have a baby, look, I need a favor…"</p><p>Trunks sat there trying to think of what the next step was. He'd have to assume that it was the first two sets of androids. They were originally going to let things play out, but everyone is expecting the androids to appear in South City, not wherever they're going now.</p><p>"… Right ok, so some scouts see some activity happening. Ok, have the authorities evacuate ahead of time. How? Well figure it out! Didn't you set something up from the last time East city had crazy things happen? Ok. Thanks, sis. Bye."</p><p>"Sis?! Mom, you have a sister?!"<br/>"Wait, how did other me never bring this up? Yes, I have a sister, you have an Aunt, Trunks. Sheesh, I have to catch you up on some stuff still… Oh! I have to call Roshi! Those Androids are on the way to East city!"</p><p>
  <strong>Kame House</strong>
</p><p>"That was Bulma, it looks like the androids are appearing in East city, not South city." Roshi yelled, in a panic.</p><p>"We have to let the rest of the guys know, or that city's toast!" Krillin exclaimed.</p><p>Son Family Home</p><p>"What did Bulma say?" Chichi said. Goku had a tense look on his face.</p><p>"It's Bulma, the Androids already started making their move, but they're headed to East Capital. I have to get out there fast. Gohan! Ready up! We're leaving now!"</p><p>"Ok!" Gohan said from his room, with a drowzied voice.</p><p>
  <strong>Omori's Island, East of East City</strong>
</p><p>"Listen here, Tamagoro, you get your asses into gear and evacuate the city! You know what happened when those two ships blew up most of the city a few years back. Get you and Hondawara up north near the airport, now! Use the alarms and systems we set in place back then. You got an hour!" Tights slammed her phone down. <em>"Bulma, I hope you made the right call…"</em></p><p>
  <strong>East City, hours later</strong>
</p><p>Meanwhile, the Androids arrived at East Capital.</p><p>"Well, it seems the city is quite empty. Where is everyone?" Android 20 said to himself. "Android 19, scan the area for life forms."</p><p>"<em>Scanning~Done. Other than wild life, there are about 10 life forms in the vicinity with marginal power levels.</em>" 19 said.</p><p>"I guess, we'll be having to blow up some buildings for the amusement of destruction and nothing else." 20 said, with frustration. "Let's test these powers out on the field."</p><p>Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan arrived on the south side of East city, seeing Bulma wave from the outskirts, holding baby trunks.</p><p>"Bulma?! You came, too? Isn't it a bit dangerous to be here? I know you warned us and all, but…" Goku was saying before –</p><p>"To see the androids of course! Once they appear, I'll head home, ok?" Bulma interrupted.</p><p>"Oh, I see you brought Trunks with you." Gohan said, nervously.</p><p>"How can you say that like you know who he is? Is that yours Bulma?" Krillin said.</p><p>"Of course it's mine, you dolt!" Bulma said.</p><p>"Well… Who's is it?" Krillin nervously said.</p><p>Goku approached Bulma and greeted Baby trunks "It's Vegeta! Hey there, little Trunks, how ya doin?"</p><p>"Huuh?! Uh wow ok. I guess the Son family already met him. Well, I also gotta ask something else, but what's with all the protective gear you're wearing?" Krillin said.</p><p>"Well, I gotta be prepared. Can't have anything silly happen to me, even IF we have Dragon balls." Bulma said as she smiled.</p><p>"Did you come here just to chit chat? Enough with wasting time, all of you. More Importantly… Has anyone gotten a hold of the rest? Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta aren't here yet."<br/>"I tried leaving a message at Capsule corp about the change, but I'm not sure if Vegeta got it. One minute he's training, the next he's gone. He's been training for this, so I don't think he'll just vanish especially not now." Bulma said.</p><p>"Tien and Yamcha are still on the way. They were headed to South City, so they might be a bit late." Krillin said.</p><p>"Oh, they'll come. I got a good feeling about it." Goku said.</p><p>"I need to warn you, I have extra info on the Androids."<em> I have to change something, we are already on a different train track at this point</em> "They can absorb energy, so don't use any silly ki blasts, or get too close to them." Bulma told the gang.</p><p>"How do you know this stuff, Bulma?" Goku said, half smiling.</p><p>Gohan flinched a bit. Piccolo noticed.</p><p>"Lets just say I've been doing some research. Just be careful, ok?" Bulma said.</p><p>"Hmph. So that's what the old man was talking about…" Piccolo grumbled.</p><p>A loud crash was heard. A large building smashed in half, falling into the one next to it. two small figures could be seen from the distance.</p><p>"It's the androids!" Krillin exclaimed.</p><p>The gang froze. They were mixed in feelings.</p><p>Gohan was nervous about the plan, and about how he'd be able to use his strength in the coming battle.</p><p>Piccolo was contemplating what Kami had told him Telepathically. He knew he left out some information, but so far, he had been right about what might be planned.</p><p>Goku was getting pumped for the upcoming fight.</p><p>Krillin wasn't too keen on fighting a couple of beings with no detectable power levels.</p><p>Bulma was ready to finally carry out her plans.</p><p>Trunks, hiding in the area behind them, was reading the air, determining the best moment to interfere.</p><p>Baby Trunks was <strong><em>hungry.</em></strong></p><p>"Let's do this!" Goku yelled, as he dashed towards the androids.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>